Can you save me?
by EigaM
Summary: What if through a twist of fate Rose became a Medic instead of a Guardian? What if Dimitri became a frequent visitor of hers? Not good at summaries. OneShot. RosexDimitri.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or any other characters associated with it. The work I create is purely fan-made and I do not profit from it in any way.

This story is a one-shot between Rose and Dimitri. I hope you enjoy it!

Feel free to R&R!

* * *

Can you save me?

_My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I have been working as a medic at St. Basil's in Russia for the last five years. Before that I used to work at St. Vladimir's in Montana. I tend Moroi daily as school fights usually tend to happen but it isn't unique to see a few Guardians in my ward. I have recently been promoted to the matron. Which means my duties have increased tenfold which doesn't leave much of a social- or a love life. Yet I have a passion with my work- and I especially love how some of the Moroi students pass by wishing me well as they travel to their next class._

_Yet, ever since I collided with a certain Guardian in the halls he has become a very frequent visitor. Of course it was never a social occasion. Once again here I am with him._

I tended to his wounds, his lifeblood was pouring out of his body in streams but I could not get wrapped up in the twisted fascination of the things that kept us alive. I applied more pressure to the wound and watched as red blossomed on the bandage. I tossed it away when the scarlet overwhelmed the sterile white. I turned my attention away for just a moment but that was all it took.

"Roza.." he started as he struggled to move. I all but jumped and shouted at him to be still but I was partly stunned by the way my name travelled off his tongue. He told me it was the Russian variation of my name but I thought he was just being difficult and making things awkward and complicated. I took a shaky breath, retrieved another bandage and continued with my work. I felt him stare at me as I continued. I fought a battle with his wound as I helped to ebb the flow and disinfect the rest of the wound.

"Be still!" I whispered at him harshly as he feigned away, his eyes intent on the alcohol-solution that I drizzled over his wound to clean it. "If you make it bleed any more I will have to also treat you for a concussion.." I muttered impatiently. His struggles resided as I finished the treatment. A stark white band wrapped around his arm. I lent back satisfied- even though tinges of red already started to appear.

"That's better" I whispered half-heartedly. Proud that the bleeding had stopped and that there were enough bandages to bind it properly. My lips upturned slightly as I felt myself unwind.

_Id done something useful. Finally._

I was happy with each accomplishment I made. It gave me a sense of purpose and gratification.

My eyes flickered up to his face but my breath caught shortly. His eyes were like bottomless depths of heated chocolate that glistened in the sun. Such a sweet temptation. I smiled at him so suddenly he looked taken aback. "You shall be fine Guardian Belikov, sir." I raised myself up just to bow to him. "I have other patients to attend to. Although if you feel faint please inform me." I smiled to him once again and turned my heel. My nurses skirt flared out behind me as I made my way to another bed.

_I wonder if things could have been different._

_What if I could have become a Guardian?_

The aspect of battle and the war-stories I heard as a child always fascinated me. I grew up with my father Abe in Russia as a child. Though when I was sent away for schooling in Montana I became quite transfixed on the idea of helping and healing as opposed to causing pain upon others. Yet here I am wondering how it would have been if things could have been different. What would it have been like to work with Guardian Belikov? To know him as Dimitri.. My heart fluttered at the thought- even though it is something I can never have.

Medic and Guardian relationships were frowned upon. Some considered them useful as it meant that the Medic could tend to wounds that the Guardian sustained in battle but others saw having a Medic as a lover, husband or wife as a form of weakness. Especially when the Medic camps came under fire- usually those unskilled in combat did not survive. Me? I grew up with the trauma surrounding me. I was well aware of that fact at how easily things could change. Yet the idea of Medic and Guardians relationships seemed fine to me. It was their choice. Although, I suppose that it is a naïve statement to make. On a grand-scale the amount of Moroi, Dhampirs and Humans that may possible be affected could be on an uncountable scale if it were so easily accepted or even encouraged.

A loud crash sounded behind me and just as I twisted round a warm body collided with me. As I fell to the ground I braced myself for impact. When nothing came and I became aware that I was pressed against a warm body my eyes flickered open in shock. I panicked slightly as I wondered what happened. "Are you alrig-" My sentence was cut short. My eyes widened in disbelief as I felt a pair of lips against my own. I all but wished to flail and scream about and I had intended to up to the point where I saw those brown, heated eyes staring into mine.

He kissed me.

Maybe it didn't matter afterall?

Maybe the Guardian and Medic rule was just nonsense and I could be with him..

But just like that – as if cold water was splashed upon my senses, I came around with a shock. I pushed away from him abruptly as I came to my conclusion.

Could I stand to treat him as he possibly died?

_Yes. I've already been doing it with him and many others._

Could I stand to say goodbye to him when he left on his missions to distant places?

_Well, its not like i'm going anywhere- he'll know where I am..._

Suddenly and selfishly I thought- would he save me instead of his charge if this camp came under fire?

I came to the realisation that _I couldn't give him the option._

_Even if my heart was screaming at me to try._

My duty as a medic meant that my patients came first. _They always come first._ I had to treat them past any personal issues I had against them. I couldn't favour my patients and I had to see them as equals. I certainly couldn't marry a patient and procreate with them.. Oh god, sex... "I-Im sorry Guardian Belikov but I ask you would you please return to your b-bed." I stammered slightly as my heart began to ache and my stomach twisted. He had to be just another face to me- and as I saw his face fall slightly I knew...

That things would never be the same again.

I turned and walked away as tears threatened to blind my vision in a wave of emotion. I thought furiously to myself as I made my way into the bathrooms and glanced into the mirror.

_Can someone save me from this heart-ache- from this despair?_

_Sometimes I wish for a simple life where no one would care..._

_About who I fall in love with._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to ask me to make one-shots for certain pairings by the way. :) Quite up for doing so!


End file.
